


But You and I, Will Live and Die

by Bechloe00



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/F, F/M, Mentions of Cancer, bechloe endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bechloe00/pseuds/Bechloe00
Summary: All Beca had to do was say 'I love you.' Simple as that, and yet maybe it wasn't so simple.Watching Beca and Chloe's lives unfold. Set during Pitch Perfect 2.





	But You and I, Will Live and Die

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Champagne Supernova by Oasis. I don't own the rights to Pitch Perfect or it's characters, or Champagne Supernova. All mistakes are mine.

As Chloe lay in bed, mindlessly running her fingers through Beca's hair, Beca sighed in relaxation. While dating Jesse, she wouldn't let him near her hair. The one time he tried to run his fingers through, Beca acted like his touch was electrocuting her, jumping away, much to his disappointment. But with Chloe, it seemed natural, almost like it was meant to be. Then it occurred to Beca, there was a reason she let Chloe run her fingers through her hair, why Chloe was the first person she called anytime she needed something or someone to talk to, and why she seemed to spend more nights cuddling in Chloe's bed than in Jesse's. She was in love with Chloe. But rather than say anything, Beca continued to lay there and melt into the gentle touch of Chloe's fingers against her scalp every few seconds.

* * *

_But because Beca never said anything, the Bellas went on to win World's and it was Jesse who Beca kissed after the performance. It was Jesse she was grinding against in the club the Bellas went to to celebrate. It was Jesse she took back to her hotel room that night, leaving poor Chloe without a room to sleep in. It was Jesse who's hand she held as they walked through the airport getting ready to go back to Atlanta. It was Jesse who she dragged into the airplane bathroom for a quick make out session, much to the annoyance of Chloe who was waiting to use the bathroom._  
  
_Because Beca never said anything, it was at graduation that Beca said she got an internship in LA and asked Jesse to move there with her. It was Jesse that moved to LA with Beca, while Chloe went home to Tampa. It was Jesse who attended all of Beca's DJ gigs, while Chloe was barely putting herself through teacher's college. It was Jesse who attended all of Beca's releases when she was promoted to junior producer, while Chloe taught music to children. It was Jesse who was Beca's date at the grammys where Beca took home 'Producer of the Year', while Chloe watched off her tv, crying because she was so proud of her best friend._  
  
_Because Beca never said anything, it was Jesse that proposed to Beca the night she won the Grammy, Chloe didn't find out until the morning after from the news, because Beca didn't even bother to call her. It was Jesse standing at the altar as Beca walked towards him in her white dress, as Chloe, the maid of honour, stood beside the bridesmaids. It was Jesse that Beca smeared cake on, as Chloe sat there laughing with everyone else, a secret pang of jealousy in her eye. It was Beca calling to tell Chloe she's pregnant months later, that took away Chloe's special moment of telling Beca her boyfriend had proposed._  
  
_Because Beca never said anything, it was at Chloe's wedding that she went into labor and had to leave halfway through the ceremony. It was Jesse that called Chloe in the middle of Aubrey's maid of honour speech, to tell her that Beca had just given birth to a baby girl. It was Jesse who suggested their daughter's middle name be Allison, after Beca's mother, as Chloe was ushered into a limo with her new husband, Patrick. It was Jesse who drove Beca home from the hospital a few days later, while Chloe was laying on the beach in the Caribbean with Patrick, on their honeymoon._  
  
_Because Beca never said anything, Beca and Jesse had another child, a boy this time. Minutes after hanging up with Beca, Chloe received a call from the doctor's office with the results of some tests. It was as Beca and Jesse were naming their son, that Patrick told Chloe they were unlikely to conceive because he had a low sperm count. It was as Jesse and Beca's daughter started kindergarten that Chloe and Patrick decided to adopt a child. As Beca and Jesse tearfully watched their daughter walk through the doors on the first day of school, Chloe and Patrick were bringing home their adopted son._  
  
_Because Beca never said anything, both of her and Jesse's kids graduated high school and left for college, leaving them with an empty nest. That was when Beca decided she hadn't called Chloe recently. Chloe excitedly told her about her son's lovely girlfriend, and how well he was doing in school. Beca talked about Jesse's weekend hobbies, while Chloe baked cookies for when Patrick got home from work. It was Beca deciding to take early retirement as Chloe's son graduated high school._  
  
_Because Beca never said anything, Beca called Chloe to tell her that she was going to be a grandmother just a moment before Chloe was going to call Beca to tell her that her and Patrick's son had just graduated from medical school and was accepted into surgical residency. It was Jesse who got to hold his grandson, as Chloe had to comfort her son after the first time one of his patients died. It was Jesse who had to comfort Beca when they found out he had terminal cancer. It was Chloe and Patrick's son who removed cancerous tumors several times a month._  
  
_Because Beca never said anything, it was at Jesse's funeral that Beca finally got to see Chloe after several years. It was at Jesse's funeral that Chloe saw Beca's kids and grandkids and realized they weren't little anymore. It was when Chloe passed out at Patrick's funeral, that her son suggested she move into an assisted living home. It was as Beca was getting ready for bed, some years later, that she got a call from Chloe's son telling her his mom had died a few hours ago. It was at Chloe's funeral, that Beca realized she should have told Chloe years ago when they were cuddling and Chloe was playing with her hair, that she loved her._

* * *

As Chloe lay in bed, mindlessly running her fingers through Beca's hair, Beca sighed in relaxation. Though she was dating Jesse, she wouldn't let him near her hair. The one time he tried to run his fingers through, Beca acted like his touch was electrocuting her, jumping away, much to his disappointment. But with Chloe, it seemed natural, almost like it was meant to be. Then it occurred to Beca, there was a reason she let Chloe run her fingers through her hair, why Chloe was the first person she called anytime she needed something or someone to talk to, and why she seemed to spend more nights cuddling in Chloe's bed than in Jesse's. She was in love with Chloe. Beca slowly sat up, letting Chloe carefully pull her fingers out of Beca's hair. Turning to face Chloe, Beca mustered up all her courage, " ** _Chloe I love you_**." Beca croaked out.  
  
Chloe immediately stooped moving, " _ **What did you say?**_ " She asked. Beca's face turned red, and she hid behind her hands. _**"Oh my god, Chlo, I'm so sorry, I just made everything weird. I said 'I love you' because I realized why we have no boundaries, and that I barely even let Jesse touch me. You know what, never mind this is all in my head, totally a one sided thing. Can we just pretend this never happened? Also I wouldn't be offended if you left my room and never wanted to see me again**_." Beca quickly spat out. " _ **Becs, calm down. I just meant that I didn't hear what you said because you were mumbling.**_ " Chloe said gently touching Beca's arm, pulling Beca's hands away from her face. " _ **Wait, so you mean you didn't hear what I said? Which means I totally just confessed that I love you, for no reason?**_ " Beca asked.  
  
Chloe reached her hand under Beca's jaw to gently cup it. " _ **No Becs, it wasn't for no reason, you're allowed to have feelings you know.**_ " Chloe pointed out. " _ **Ok, but I made everything weird between us.**_ " Beca said. " _ **No you didn't. Beca, I love you too**_." Chloe said gently swiping her thumb across Beca's cheek. _**"I know Chloe, you tell me everyday that you love me, as well as Aubrey, Emily, your mom, pretty much everyone.**_ " Beca said avoiding Chloe's gaze. " _ **If I loved you like I love them, would I do this**_?" Chloe asked as she leaned down and carefully kissed Beca's lips.  
  
When Chloe pulled away, Beca opened her eyes and asked, " _ **Why didn't you say something sooner?**_ " Chloe just smirked, " _ **Like you said, I tell everyone I love them, but I don't love any of them like I do you Beca Mitchell. I needed to hear it from you, know you feel the same way, before I did anything. Besides, you're with Jesse, I didn't want to scare you away and possibly lose you as a friend.**_ " She answered. " _ **Chloe, Jesse and I broke up two days ago.**_ " Beca explained, causing Chloe's to give Beca a questioning look.   
  
" ** _Why didn't you tell me_**?" Chloe asked. Beca though for a minute, " _ **I guess even after 3 years, he was just more of a friend, so I didn't think of it as as a breakup so much.**_ " Beca shrugged, answering honestly. " _ **So does that mean you're a free agent?**_ " Chloe asked, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. " ** _I guess so_**." Beca shrugged, breaking into a grin. " _ **Well then I'm glad you said something**_." Chloe said leaning in and kissing Beca again. When they finally pulled away, both had huge grins on their faces. " _ **I am too**_." Beca said leaning in to kiss Chloe.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @dreamofcali4nication


End file.
